Gundam S
by TheSilentFury27
Summary: A new gundam story with a new plot and new charactyers. Hope people like it .
1. Chapter 1

_It is the year 2500. After several years of war, the space colonies and earth have made a breakthrough in peace to further advance humanity and let it flourish. One of their first acts is to make other planets habitable so humans can live more comfortably and find new methods of energy as fossil fuels ran out long ago. After several decades Saturn is made hospitable as are several other planets. Soon more than 6 planets are made hospitable but peace seems to have only lasted so long. A new form of metal is found on Saturn and is stronger than any metal on earth. Its properties are similar to gundanium but still less powerful and less durable. Earth claims that since it started the project that the new metal dubbed "Star Stone" is rightfully its and the Space Colonies. The settlers believe it to be theirs after all the work and searching they did to uncover the metal. After a few of the Earth's military soldiers come to take the Star Stone are attacked by anti-earth radicals, Earth declares war on the new planets. While the fighting is going, Katze Akechi a 19 year old ace pilot, and his best friend and girl friend, Amy Yawamoto an 18 year old medic and mechanic, have started an underground resistance movement. Katze goes to several military bases and steals multiple mobile suit blue prints as well as the mobile suits themselves. After several successful raids Katze steals 4 Gundams. Katze himself chooses a red one who's specialty is close range combat but is accurate with a gun as well whom he nick names Red Devil. They plan to end the war, by force is necessary before things get out of control and irrevocable mistakes get made._

Katze sighs as he opens his eyes and sits up while on his bed. He sleepily hits the off button on his alarm and stretches. "Another day, another mission." He says to himself sleepily as he looks out the window to see all the mobile suits he stole. There were only 100 suits but there was no one to pilot them. "We really need to get some recruits soon. Otherwise we won't have a shot at ending the war let alone surviving it." He said to himself before knocking on the door across from his room. "Amy, time to wake up and check if the word got out. I'm going to go train with Red Devil." He said with a slight smirk. He was hoping that the secret message Amy put out to the resistance got through and they would send over a few mobile suit pilots. He was also happy to be able to test out Red Devil. It was only a month ago he stole it and he hadn't used it due to the fact a search was out for it. That was until Amy made a fake Red Devil and had a video leaked that showed it being blown up by a masked stranger. Now that the Earth's military was no longer searching for it he knew a spot he could train. "Not so fast Katze." Amy said with a stern sounding voice. "Before you even think about piloting that thing you have to eat and suit up first." Katze sighed as he got some cereal and started to eat. "I don't see what the big deal is. A gundam is just a stronger mobile suit and I can handle those in my sleep." He said cockily before she smacked the back of his head. "No it isn't Katze. They are more advanced and more dangerous. Last thing I need is to see you come back in a body bag…" She said before turning his back to him. Katze then got up and hugged her from behind. "Listen….I know you worry about me and I appreciate it. But you don't have to worry so much because soon this war will be over and we can live top side again and make lots of friends and have a family. I know you're upset because we lost our parents but we are still alive. I won't allow their sacrifices to be in vain and I know you won't so for you I'll take it easy this one time." He said with a small smile before kissing her cheek lightly. Amy smiled and turned to him. "Alright, but if you get hurt you have to cook dinner and clean every mobile suit and make them shine." She said with a playful smile. Katze laughed a bit and winked at her. "You got it." He then quickly put the dishes in the sink and put on his red and black space suit and carried his red and black helmet to the cockpit. "Alright Red Devil, Time to get to know one another." Katze then put on his helmet and started up the gundam. "Red Devil launching."He shouted before taking off into space with an eager smile. Amy shook her head and chuckled. "Katze you're such a kid." She said to herself before checking the email. After reading a few junk mail she saw an anonymous email responding to her cry for help. She smiled and knew Katze would be happy but decided he would go get them in case it was a trap. She then leaned back and saw Katze had left the dishes in the sink and some food out. A small vein appeared on her head as she started to clean. "If it's not a trap and he comes back alive with some troops I'm going to show them what happens if they don't pull their weight by making an example out of him." She said angrily to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New hope with new allies.

Katze had flown to an asteroid field with a hidden safe spot in the center. He had found it accidentally one day while going to steal more mobile suits. Once he made sure it was safe he smirked to himself. "Ok, time to see what Red Devil can do. But first I better contact Amy." He said to himself and turned on his radio. "Amy I reached the training point, any news on those pilots?" He asked as he made the gundam do some basic movements. Amy smiled knowing he was safe and sat near the radio. "Good news Katze, we got an email and you have a meeting at midnight, but to be safe bring a Star Tank with you." Katze sighed as he hated piloting a Star Tank. Its lower legs were replaced for a tanks treads and made it harder to maneuver though it had good offensive capabilities. "Fine, but only if a get a kiss when I get home." He said with a chuckle and smiled as Amy chuckled as well. "Ok, be safe." Amy said before cutting communications so Katze could focus. Katze nodded and pulled out his beam sword. "Red Devil you got a lot of power buddy." He said as he swung the beam sword. "I can feel it even though we are doing basic movements, I'm glad you're on my side." Katze said with a grin as he practiced dodging an imaginary enemy's moves. "And you're not too bad speed wise." Katze said before pulling out the gun and firing at some asteroids. "You aim isn't bad but we shouldn't rely on your gun for most fights." Katze grinned as he said that. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." After three hours of practice Katze piloted back to earth and had Red Devil rearmed and re-energized.

He then put on his black hoodie and black jeans before walking over to Amy. "So how many people do we expect to get?" He asked as he sat next to her. Amy kissed his cheek and smiled as she looked at him. "It looks like we are getting 50 fighters, 20 engineers and 5 medics." Katze smiled. "That's good. It's not the biggest group but it will be nice to have help. And also this base isn't designed to hold that many more people. We should start looking for some allies with space to spare or an abandoned place and some farmers and other people that can help us start a small colony or rebels." Amy nodded as she placed her hand in his. "What about the other three gundams?" Amy asked as she stared at the three other gundams who were in the shadow. Katze shook his head. "I know they are powerful but they require special pilots. If I gave Red Devil to anyone of those new recruits we are getting they would surely die. In due time we will find someone for each of them but for now let's worry about what we have to work with." He said with a reassuring smile. Amy smiled and nodded. "Well you better go pick them up." Katze nodded before jumping into the Star Tank and went to the rendezvous area.

When he got there he put his hood up as a man in a clock approached him. "Are you the one named Katze Akechi?" He asked lowly. Katze looked up at him. "Who wants to know?" He asked curiously, ready to jump into the Star Tank if it was a trap. The hooded man pulled off his cloak and showed himself to be in a space suit. "Lieutenant Hiro Sanada reporting for duty." He said with a salute as several other people came out of the shadows and saluted as well. Katze smiled and pulled his hood down and looked at him. "Listen, I know you're all wondering why you're taking orders from a kid, but the reality is I'm an ace pilot and a damn good thief. As long as you work for me you will have living quarters, a food source and a suit to pilot if you're going to fight. We all have a common goal though, to end this war without the earth taking what little we have. I won't lie to you; not all of us will live to the end but is the risk worth the reward. If you don't think so there is the door, I suggest you go now." Katze then paused and waited to see if anyone would walk but to his surprise and joy they all stood there. "Alright then people, let's go home." He said as he brought in the Star Tank and let out an attachment to make it slightly bigger. They all boarded the Star Tank and Katze drove them back to the base.

Once there he brought them to a large room where he had built a makeshift stage and stood on it. "Alright, while we are here I'm going to introduce my girlfriend and your other leader, Amy Yawamoto. Those who aren't on the battlefield with me will report to her." He said before Amy stood next to him and faces the others. "We all are fighting for one reason or another. We all have a common goal in mind and that makes us all a family. When we work together we will be able to do anything. And for now this is our home till we can get a bigger base. When not fighting we will care for our home." She said before grabbing Katze's arm and pinning him to the ground. "And those who leave this place messy or dirty without good reason will deal with me."She said over Katze's whimpering in pain and slight fear. The troops also seemed to be slightly afraid and all stood up and applauded in hopes to get on Amy's good side. Amy smiled and let Katze go before walking back to her office; Katze then stood up and brushed himself off. "Ok all pilots follow me to the hanger and everyone else pick out a room, couples may share a room if they wish and get to know your way around the base." Katze said as he and the fifty other pilots followed him to the hanger. Once they got there they all picked out a mobile suit they liked or had piloted before and got used to moving it around. Katze himself got into an Apollo model which is his favorite mobile suit besides his gundam. "Alright men, first mission is simple. Let's scout for a new place to make our permanent base. I have a place in mind but we need to get some scientists to help us make a life support system and some farmers to help us with food. But for now we need materials and more mobile suits so let's go rob the nearby earth army base." Katze said with a grin as all the other pilots all responded at the same time. "Yes sir!" Katze then took off as all the other pilots followed behind him.

As they neared the base Katze pulled out a beam rifle and aimed carefully. "Alright men, when I fire move in and block off the hanger." He then shot the radio communications tower for the base and all the other pilots blocked off the hanger. Katze then smirked with his helmet on and radioed the base. "Well well, looks like your base is under lockdown general. Will you go peacefully or does everyone have to die?" Katze asked as the base's general gritted his teeth angrily. "Damn you! What do you want with this base anyway?" Katze then smirked. "I know it's smaller than what I'm used to taking but I wanted an easy mission today. There is a nearby space cruiser for you and your men. Will you leave peacefully or…" Katze said before he was cut off by gunfire. "I guess you made your decision. Pity." Katze said before blowing up the living quarters and main command where the general was at. He then turned to find out that a small strike force tried to ambush him but didn't notice that the other mobile suits were on Katze's side. "Well men free the prisoners, get all food, medicine, weapons and mobile suits and see if the prisoners will join us." Katze then smiled as he looked at his men working. "This looks like the start of a new future." He then went to go help his troops bring everything back to the base.


End file.
